Becoming a Bird
by Kathleen Kittycat
Summary: A story of what it was like for Mint to become a Mew Mew, Mint's POV. One shot.


I don't know for sure how this happened. I was convinced that this must have been an

accident, that this really shouldn't have happened. Now I know that this was not a

mistake, and that this was supposed to happen. But why? I can't really be sure.

I was waiting to go home from my ballet recital. I waited and no one came. It started raining,

and I didn't have an umbrella. People walked by and didn't notice me. But why? I was amazing

at ballet and I wasn't just some girl who didn't have anywhere to live. I was rich, and I still am.

I didn't deserve this. What should I do?

I saw a museum nearby, and decided to go there just to get away from the rain. While I was

there, the rain started clearing up. I didn't see anyone come for me. Had they forgotten about

me? What happened?

Then I saw a girl and a boy. They must have been on a date. Then I saw her trip! She kissed

him-it was supposed to be by accident, but I think that she meant to do that. I decided to watch

them. Did she need a tissue? "Use this," I told her, handing her my handkerchief.

The girl took the handkerchief, and I just walked away. I walked outside. The rain was gone,

and maybe someone had came by now…

I saw the girl and the boy again. I was watching them, and then she said, "Have you been

spying on us or something?"

"You two are a bit more interesting than these displays," I said.

Then she started yelling at me, but was interrupted by other girls shouting at someone. "You're

so stupid!" they were saying.

"But I brought you hot coffee like you wanted me to," she was telling them.

"But it's scorching hot outside! Why would we want coffee?"

"You asked for coffee," she said.

"We changed our minds," said the girls angrily.

I could tell that they were from Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School because of their

uniforms. Why were they picking on her at the museum?

Then a little girl came and tried to get them to stop. Then she jumped over their heads! She

jumped on the top of the building and wouldn't come down. Why was she doing this?

Then another girl came and grabbed the mean girl's hands. She told them to stop. How did she

do that? She was amazing!

The girl who the mean girls were picking on was talking to the other girls, but I couldn't help but

stare at the girl who had gotten them to stop. Wasn't she a model? I wanted to be just like her!

Suddenly the ground started shaking. There was an earthquake! Oh, no…wait, was this like a

normal earthquake? I couldn't be sure…

Suddenly we were caught in a strange light! Then I disappeared…huh? This was very strange…

I didn't know where I was when I appeared. It was a very strange place. Where was I…and

what was that thing, far off in the distance? Was it coming towards me? Oh…it was just a bird.

Why was there a bird here?

The bird got closer to me. I held out my hand and the bird landed on it. It was trying to tell me

something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then it flew off of my hand and inside of me! I had a

very strange feeling…

I woke up where I had been before I saw the bird. It must have just been a dream. Maybe I fell

asleep or something. Yeah, that must have been it. Such a strange place couldn't exist. It was all

a dream. All the other girls were gone…had they left while I was sleeping?

Yeah, that must have been it. I saw that someone had finally came for me! I could finally go

home…

The next day, the girl and the boy from the museum showed up at my house to return the

handkerchief. I first saw her being attacked by these dogs, and one of them was my dog Miki. I

picked up Miki and then I saw her. "You were at the museum," I said.

The boy told me that they were here to return the handkerchief. Then, the girl from the museum

kept looking all over me! "What's your problem?" I shouted at her. "Is there something on

me?"

"No, you don't have anything on you…" said the girl. I told her that she was even more weird

than she looks, and she called me a malicious snob!

"Maybe I was being rude," I said, "but there was no need for a comment like that!"

Then the boy had to leave, and she was acting like she loved him. I know that she did, but she

wouldn't admit it.

Later, I had a ballet recital. She came and saw my performance. But then, she spied on me

when I was changing! I couldn't believe her! "Look, I knew you were a bit weird, but I never

expected you to be a stalker," I told her.

"Your performance was so wonderful," she said. "You're a fantastic ballerina."

I asked her to tell me why she was here, and she asked if I had any weird marks or felt more

agile and crap like that. "Miki, please bark her out of my sight," I said to Miki.

Suddenly, Miki started getting bigger! She was huge and she was going to attack us! What was

wrong with her?

Suddenly, the girl from the museum changed! She got cat ears and a tail, and a costume!

"What's happening?" I asked.

She tried to attack Miki, but I got her to stop. "Please don't hurt her!" I said.

Then huge Miki grabbed her! "Stop!" I shouted to Miki, but she didn't stop. Miki attacked me,

and the back of my dress ripped. There was a mark there!

"Mint, please listen!" she said. "You can transform! You are one of my kind. I know you don't

believe me, but you can transform!"

"I can't…but I'm not…" I really didn't believe her.

"Hurry and change!" she told me.

"But I can't!" I said. "It can't be…I can't do it!"

"Mint, please…"

"Please stop!" I shouted to Miki. I saw a light… "What's happening?" I asked.

Suddenly, I noticed that I had wings and a bird tail! I had a strange costume! I couldn't believe

it…I _could_ transform!

Words came into my head… "Mint Arrow!" My weapon, the Mint Arrow, appeared.

We both said our attacks, and a jellyfish thing came out of Miki. She had changed back to

normal! "Miki! You're okay."

"Thank you, Ichigo," I told her. "Thank you for saving Miki."

"No need to thank me. Besides, we're partners, right?" she asked.

"I think we'll make a great team," Ichigo said.

"I want to thank you," I said. "But that doesn't mean I want anything to do with you." She

seemed disappointed when I said that.

So, now I work at a café with Ichigo and the other Mew Mews. We still have to fight animals

who transformed like Miki. But we're still not friends. Okay, maybe I sort of want to be her

friend. But don't tell Ichigo that…


End file.
